


无标题

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 3





	无标题

不知道用什么词形容这个小脑洞，愿大家都保重身体，健康平安地等来下一次相见。

以下正文

Kenny午饭只吃了一小碗云吞，说天气太热没有胃口。  
晚餐时Hins做了荞麦凉面解解腻，Kenny仍旧吃了几口就不动了。筷子夹起两根面蘸进汤里，反复挑起，就是吃不进嘴。  
Hins开玩笑说他又吃不下又不想动，好像孕期反应。  
Kenny白了他一眼，这头让他把碗放着他来洗，那头又抱了个枕头缩在沙发上看综艺。

Hins看他一副没精打采的样子，看综艺也心不在焉，默默洗了碗又收了衣服，和他一块窝到沙发上。  
好友Fiona不巧接触了新冠患者，这会儿正在等核酸检测结果。Kenny几天前刚刚与她一起工作和用餐。  
Kenny得知消息时刚刚结束一天的工作，被助理急急送回家，被刚从录音室赶回的Hins一把抱住。  
会没事的，他说。Kenny怅然地点点头。  
第二天两人滑稽地穿着雨衣戴着护目镜，全副武装去了医院做检测。

之后的两天，Kenny每隔几个小时就拿出温度计给自己和Hins量体温。  
他自以为表现得足够镇定，实际一反常态，只要坐在一起便忍不住攥住Hins的手。总说Kenny会做人，喜怒哀乐不爱摆在脸上，可Hins怎么会不了解他。他其实害怕极了。  
病毒可不是慈善家。不幸感染的话，多少钱都未必能救命。  
他搂住爱人的肩轻声安抚，怕的话，我们一起祈祷。  
说来也怪，换做平时，他一定是比爱人还要焦虑那个。  
可他此刻只想着安慰恋人，和计划明天的早餐。

Kenny转过来看了Hins一会，然后把下巴垫在Hins肩上。  
我们再量一次体温吧。他闷闷地说。  
刚刚不是量过了吗，没事的。Hins拍拍他的背。再说，要是Fiona中招，我们肯定也……  
Kenny飞快地伸手捂住他的嘴：不准乱讲。  
好好好，我不讲，大吉利是。Hins抱住他，亲了一下他的脸颊。

如果不出意外的话，Fiona的检测结果今晚就会出。  
Kenny的手机屏幕亮了又暗，暗了又亮，视线从未移开。  
他都觉得自己矫情死了。  
他和Hins在一起，分分合合已经18年。互相了解到什么程度呢？彼此做的每一个表情，每一个动作，他们都能从中读出对方的用意。  
他们一起走过了各自人生中最光明灿烂和黑暗的时期，亦见证许多圈中人的聚散、生命的消逝。  
可能是非典那会儿二人正年轻，对生死几乎没什么概念，甚至觉得生死有命富贵在天，把握当下的甜蜜便是胜利。而近几年真切地感受到生命的脆弱于是变得格外惜命，又可能是分开过两年之后，他本能地更依赖这个来之不易的港湾，愈在乎便愈紧张。  
又或是他知道，无论他表现得多么紧张和啰嗦，Hins都不会嫌烦。

两人便这样心无旁骛地等了两个多小时，Fiona终于发来信息，内容只有“阴性”二字，外加一个笑脸。  
Kenny盯着屏幕愣了两秒，随即激动得从沙发上跳起来，扑到Hins身上尖叫。  
Hins如释重负地搂住爱人，笑着抗议：喂呀，我条腰啊。  
太好了，我们都没事。一颗悬着的心终于落地，Kenny紧紧抱着Hins，忍不住抽泣起来。  
Hins帮他擦擦脸上的泪，其实自己也悄悄湿了眼眶，没事就好。  
吓死我了……Kenny将脸埋在Hins胸口，将眼泪鼻涕擦在他的衣服上。  
打电话给爸爸妈妈报个平安吧。Hins说。冰箱里还有凉面，你要不要吃一点？  
Hins实在是个太浪漫的人。这种浪漫不止于逢年过节的惊喜，而是渗入生活的细枝末节，让Kenny时常觉得五脏六腑都是暖的。  
不知道为什么，他此刻很想很想和他做爱。  
我们做吧。他对Hins说。然后吻上他的唇。  
无论如何，难得Kenny这么主动，Hins当然不舍得拒绝。

一场云雨结束，已是夜半时分。Hins让Kenny枕着他的手臂稍作休憩。  
Kenny把脸埋进Hins怀里，小声问他：万一Fiona真的中招，我们要怎么办啊？  
Hins用手臂圈住他，还能怎么办？老老实实去医院配合治疗，争取早日康复呗。  
可是……  
我好怕失去你，也怕自己不能陪在你身边。  
好肉麻哦。Hins亲了一下他的额头。  
我讲认真的！Kenny有些赌气地轻轻踹了他一脚。你怎么一点都不怕。  
我怎么可能不怕。Hins翻了一个身，对着天花板。我已经失去过你一次了，怎么舍得再和你分开。他想。  
但是不知道为什么，和你在一起的时候，我觉得所有难题都变得没那么难了。不论是喜是忧，对着你便可以鼓起勇气去面对。  
哪怕有天真的病痛缠身，我也有信心战胜，为了快点再和你一起聊天、做饭、旅行。  
我们一起走过的高山低谷，匆匆流逝的十几年里，是你告诉我在风风雨雨之后尚有爱人的期待，坎坷的路途尚有一人可以搀扶和倾诉。是你让我记得珍惜时光，珍惜生命，努力陪伴彼此度过到来的每一天。  
你看，我们又一起走过了一趟鬼门关。  
我们要拉着手走下去，到沟壑布满脸庞，到白霜爬满头，到彼此都走不动了，还要坐在轮椅里对视。  
I love you.他这样回应。Hins再一次吻了他的额头，略微收紧了搂着他的手臂，轻声哄道：睡吧。  
夏夜有聒噪的虫鸣，梦中仿佛回到童年躺在凉席上，电风扇的柔风透过蚊帐拂过皮肤的夜晚。

第二天一早，Kenny激动地把Hins叫醒，原来是两人的检测结果出炉，不出所料都是阴性。  
Hins伸手勾住Kenny的脖子在他脸上落下一吻。  
早餐吃英式炒蛋配吐司好不好？  
Kenny思考几秒，说：嗯……我想吃汤面多一点。

END.


End file.
